How to show England a Norwegian troll
by Stars-And-Keys
Summary: Norway decides that it is time for England to see a troll. Norge Norway


The Norwegian smiled and watched at a small flying orb of light shot past him.

He did not smile as he realized who the fairy was flying to.

Arthur did not appreciate the magical creatures some called 'myths' or 'delusions'.

Although there were some things Norway didn't see that were of the British's imagination.

A strange pirate like man was one of them.

Norge looked blankly at the flying green bunny circling UK, the unicorn kneading at the British foot, and lastly at the little blue flying orb.

It was pathetic how the Brit only saw a small quantity of the amazing magical creatures, so Norway decided it was time to introduce him to trolls.

Summoning Erik, a close friend of his and one of the largest of the beasts he had seen, he calmly walked by as if he did not see or sense the giant creature behind him.

Covering a smirk and light chuckle with a cough, he walked by Arthur calmly and headed to the restroom, the troll waiting loyally next to the door.

The UK gawked open mouthed like a fish, his head tilted, wide eyes at the Norwegian 'myth'.

Alfred choose to check up on his older brother at that time, "HEY IGGGY! What up- what are you looking at? All I see is the bathroom…"

"You don't see- oh yea you can't see anything magical…." Arthur rolled his eyes at the younger.

The US protested at this, "Hey I can see Tony! Oh, and ghosts…"

"Tony is an alien, and your 'ghost' is the coat hanger, which both is paranormal, not magical."

America thought for a moment "Oh so, you're delusions are magical stuff?"

Norway stifled another laugh; he was hearing all of this from right inside the door.

Sealand practically blurred by towards the restroom. After about a year of protesting, four rallies, two petitions, and the fact that he came to the meetings anyway like a normal country, the man-made island legally had become a nation.

The Norwegian pressed against the wall of public restroom and stayed quiet before stepping out of the restroom.

"England, America." He nodded to them and looked over at the direction of the troll, "Erik, come."

The beast walked foreword, reaching the three in a matter of a few steps.

The English-man returned to his gawking-wide-eyed-open-mouthed-state, "WAIT- That's YOUR…_thing_?"

Norway shook his head, "I do not _own_ trolls, they are trolls whose homeland happens to be my nation's ground."  
America just looked from one to another to the door of the restroom, shook his head, mumbled 'I'm in a crazy house' and left.

Sealand re-entered, his head instantly looking to the left, but then shook his head, "I keep thinking I see something, but when I look it's not there!"

Norway and England looked at each other, "C'mon Sealand, I think Iceland was asking for you earlier"

The British simply nodded at his, too in depth at all of this knowledge to care or think properly.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, the Norwegian burst out laughing, to those around them it was a surprise, but it was quite a cheerful, merry sound, that no one seemed to mind, or if they did they weren't present.

The Sealander gave him a weird look and nervously laughed with him.

Wiping an eye, Norge ceased his laughter, "Erik is a troll, and he's what you barely saw, he's nice and helps me out some times, England has never seen a troll, and only as far as we knew us two could see mythical creatures. Looks like you inherited more than just his eyebrows. It's funny because just watching him see the troll, but have no one else see it, oh god I wish I had a camera."

Sealand smiled and laughed with him, remembering the gaping England with pleasure.

"So, what now?" the island asked.

"Well, Erik can't really stay away from his homeland for too long, he can only be off Norwegian grounds for 24 hours; no one has tried to figure out if he doesn't." Norway responded, regaining his composures.

Sealand nodded, quickly flicking his head to the side, before looking forward again with a shake in annoyance.

"Don't worry; I'll give you lessons and such when we get back. Try to ignore him for now…" The taller one said, earning a loud thump from 'Erik'.

The Sealander flinched, not saying much to that.

"I must warn you though," The Norwegian started, Sealand looking up before he continued, "Most of them aren't this big, many are knee to waist length, or shorter."

Sealand nodded.

At this point, England was still left standing alone in front of the rest room, still too completely confused to do anything. Flying Mint Bunny circled around him, the fairy waved in front of him, but he stood there mouth opening and closing like a fish.


End file.
